


Cleaning Music

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, OTPoW Universe, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: She's cleaning, she picked the music... or two different generations.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 7
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Cleaning Music

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Songs from Childhood

"Sister, must you?"

Dinah stuck her tongue out at her partner in all things except music, at times. "I can't help it if you can't appreciate Elvis and The Everly Brothers." 

"I was already an adult when they were popular; that might be why I'm not so fond," Slade drawled at her as he watched her move around the room, taking down the holiday decor. 

"Well, I'm not putting The Andrew Sisters on when I'm the one doing the work," she said, smiling the whole while.

"I'm on kid duty, remember? You said so yourself."

"I still get music choice."


End file.
